Hope ou l'espoir d'un amour naissant
by ShirmaHoshi
Summary: Naruto trouve un bébé en rentrant chez lui et demande de l'aide à Sasuke qui va alors ressentir d'étranges sensations à l'égard de son ami. Les personnages sont sûrement un peu OOC, UA, Yaoi, Lemon, NaruSasu.


Bonjour bonjour !  
Shirma est de retour avec un tout nouvel One-shot dont elle est très fière.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sinon il se passerait bien des choses dans "Naruto", bien des choses... fufufu ~

* * *

« Ouuuuiiiin ! Ouuuuuuiiiin ! Ouuuuuiiiiiiiin ! »

Naruto Uzumaki, assit par terre dans un coin reculé de sa chambre, le regard rivé sur une petite boule de couverture posée sur son futon, se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Les cris stridents retentissaient dans toute sa chambre, se répercutant contre ses murs fins tels du papier mâché. Il finit par se lever et marcha au ralentit vers son futon. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front ce qui prouvait à quel point il était stressé en ce moment même.

\- Chuuuuuut ! Chut mais tais-toi à la fin !

Le jeune homme prit ce qui semblait être un bébé dans ses bras et tourna en rond, au milieu de la pièce – pas bien grande, une armoire, un futon et un bureau voilà à quoi ressemblait sa chambre - en balançant doucement ses bras pour calmer l'objet de ses soucis.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire… s'il te plaît calme-toi, tu vas réveiller les voisins et s'ils apprennent que tu es là je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer !

Mais le bébé se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver, il avait faim un point c'est tout. Il se mit alors à crier plus fort, montrant son mécontentement. Naruto reposa le bébé sur le lit et se claqua la tête avec ses mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Et pourquoi ça doit m'arriver à moi ? geint-il en faisant les quatre cent pas dans sa chambre.

La journée venait de se terminer et Naruto Uzumaki, jeune homme de dix-huit ans sortait d'un grand bâtiment. C'était son école, il étudiait l'art. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Alors c'était sans se poser trop de questions qu'il avait quitté sa famille pour monter à Tokyo et entrer dans la plus majestueuse des écoles d'art du Japon. Une bise à sa mère, une tape sur l'épaule de son père et le voilà loin du cocon familial, seul dans une grande ville lui qui avait toujours habité à la campagne. Sa peau hâlée et ses cheveux blond jaunit par le soleil prouvait qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps dehors à aider ses parents à la ferme. Mais maintenant c'était fini, il avait changé de vie ! Fini le travail à la ferme, fini les jolies fermières à l'odeur de foin, fini les balades à cheval et les siestes en forêt ! Mais il ne regrettait rien, il aimait sa nouvelle vie et en profitait chaque jour. Il sortait assez souvent le soir avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Sakura Haruno une jeune femme très tendance, accro à la mode, mais pas pour autant superficielle et Sasuke Uchiwa, un jeune homme discret, mystérieux dont toutes les filles tombaient amoureuse au premier regard. D'ailleurs Naruto ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elles lui trouvaient, c'est vrai quoi, un glaçon ce mec ! Tous les trois suivaient les mêmes cours, Sakura avait rejoint cette école avec pour ambition de devenir styliste tandis que Sasuke… bah lui ne voulait rien faire de spécial, sa famille étant riche il n'avait que faire de trouver un travail, il avait choisi au hasard et était tombé là.

Naruto était en train de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir manger ce soir quand il entendit des pleurs. Il s'arrêta net et jeta des regards autour de lui. On aurait dit un bébé qui pleurait. En temps normal il aurait trouvé ça normal mais là il faisait nuit et il avait emprunté le chemin d'un parc toujours désert à cette heure-ci. Quand il repéra enfin d'où venait le bruit, il s'en approcha, lentement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il arriva devant un arbre gigantesque, d'où les feuilles rougeâtres commençaient à tomber en ce soir d'automne et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Il avait trouvé là, emballé dans une couverture rose un petit bout de chou, à peine âgé de plus que quelques jours en train de s'égosiller pour prouver au monde que oui il était là et que oui, bordel, il avait faim ! Le jeune homme s'approcha encore et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il le regarda quelques instants et sans trop réfléchir il emmena le bébé chez lui.

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Je suis un étudiant fauché qui a déjà du mal à payer son loyer et à se nourrir et je ramène un bébé chez moi !

Il s'approcha du mur et laissa sa tête tomber durement contre celui-ci. Il réitéra ce mouvement puis s'éloigna brusquement du mur. Il enfila sa veste, prit son sac, ses clés et mit ses chaussures. Il s'approcha du lit et cacha le bébé sous sa veste pour ne pas qu'il ait froid puis il sortit de chez lui, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se mit à courir et réfléchir en même temps.

\- Je ne peux pas aller chez Sakura, elle vit encore chez ses parents et ils auraient vite fait de penser qu'il est à elle…

Il baissa son regard sur la petite tête qui dépassait de sa veste, le bébé s'était enfin calmé et le fixait de son regard bleu-gris. Il sourit et resserra son étreinte.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi !

Il accéléra la cadence pour finir par arriver dans le quartier résidentiel des Uchiwa. Il prit le chemin qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur et arriva devant une porte qui portait l'emblème de l'éventail rouge et blanc. Il tambourina à la porte, s'acharnant sur elle.

\- Bordel, qui est le connard qui fracasse ma porte ! entendit Naruto de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

C'est un Sasuke des plus énervé qui vint lui ouvrir. Naruto afficha un petit sourire gêné.

\- Sas'ke… j'ai besoin d'aide ! J-je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je n'ai pas un rond, je…

\- Si c'est pour du fric, c'est non ! Je n'en donne pas un idiot qui ne sait pas gérer son argent ! Apprends à économiser et tu…

C'est ce moment que choisi le petit bout de chou pour montrer que lui aussi était là en passant une de ses adorables petites mains hors de la veste.

\- Bordel Naruto mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec un bébé ? demanda Sasuke, surprit lorsque Naruto sortit le dit bébé de sous sa veste.

\- On peut rentrer ? Je t'explique tout c'est promis, mais il fait légèrement froid tu vois !

Sasuke s'effaça pour laisser rentrer Naruto. Il ne lâcha pas des yeux le bébé que son ami portait tout contre lui. Mais qu'est-ce que Naruto pouvait bien foutre avec un bébé ! Ils se rendirent dans le salon, Naruto se mit assit tandis que Sasuke faisait bouillir de l'eau pour le thé. Sasuke avait beau vivre dans le quartier résidentiel des Uchiwa il avait sa propre maison à lui, histoire d'avoir « sa propre intimité » disait-il. Il posa deux bols sur la table basse et leur servit du thé puis s'assit à son tour.

\- Bon tu comptes m'expliquer maintenant ?

\- Je… l'ai trouvé dans le parc quand je rentrais chez moi ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi Sasuke ! Il était là entrain de pleurer de toutes ses forces et moi… inconsciemment je l'ai pris ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser, là dehors dans ce froid…

\- Et tu l'as ramené chez toi ? Mais bon sang Naruto, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmené chez les flics ?!

\- Eh bien… premièrement parce que je n'y ai pas pensé et ensuite…

Son regard s'ancra dans ceux du bébé qui, mort de faim, commençait à vouloir engloutir sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner… Il a été abandonné une fois dans ce parc, tu t'imagines toi le laisser au poste de police, seul… sans personne…

Sasuke soupira.

\- Il n'aurait pas été abandonné, quelqu'un aurait pris soin de lui !

\- Mais qui peut me le prouver ?

\- Naruto, ce n'est pas ton bébé !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux puis baissa la tête.

\- Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir triste quand je pense que sa propre mère l'a abandonné…

Sasuke soupira encore une fois mais ne dit rien de plus, il savait à quel point Naruto pouvait être sensible de temps en temps.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu venu ici alors ? Si tu crois que je vais jouer les baby-sitters avec toi, tu te trompes lourdement mon cher !

Naruto releva la tête et supplia des yeux son ami.

\- Sasuke je t'en prie, tu te dois de m'aider !

\- Et pour quelle raison, bordel ?!

\- … eh bien parce que nous sommes amis ! dit-il après avoir prestement réfléchis.

Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez, sourcils froncés, yeux fermés et soupira pour la énième fois. De temps en temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées meurtrières vis-à-vis de son ami.

\- Tu as raison nous sommes amis, répondit finalement Sasuke, c'est pour cela que je vais te donner le conseil suivant : va voir les flics et donne-leur le bébé !

\- Jamais ! rouspéta Naruto. Ecoute, je sais que ce que je te demande est vraiment hors du commun, mais s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, donne-moi une semaine !

Sasuke arqua un sourcil et regarda son ami, attendant la fin de son explication.

\- Aide moi pendant une semaine, laisse-moi rester ici avec lui – ça craint trop avec mes voisins dans mon immeuble – et je te promets de tout faire pour retrouver sa mère et la faire changer d'avis ! Si… si elle décide de ne pas le garder après tout ça, j'irais voir les flics mais … s'il te plait… laisse-moi du temps…

Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et Sasuke ne put résister plus longtemps.

\- D'accord, c'est d'accord mais c'est toi qui t'occupes de lui, moi je serais juste ton aide financière !

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto.

\- C'est déjà largement suffisant et je te promets qu'un jour je te rembourserais !

\- Hn… Bon et maintenant ? Il semble… avoir faim.

\- Oui…

\- Je vais faire un tour dans le combini du coin, tu restes là !

Naruto le remercia plusieurs fois pour son geste généreux puis Sasuke sortit de chez lui. En attendant que son ami revienne, Naruto se mit à chantonner doucement pour essayer de calmer le bébé. Sa voix, bien que grave, s'éleva dans les airs avec grâce et élégance. Les yeux bleus-gris du nourrisson se plantèrent dans ceux océans du papa improvisé. La chanson sembla vraiment apaiser le bébé, Naruto sourit et continua donc, jusqu'à ce que son ami revienne, les bras chargés. Sasuke posa les courses devant Naruto.

\- J'ai pris… ce que je pensais juste, après je n'y connais rien ! dit-il en grommelant.

\- Encore merci, Sasuke.

Naruto plaça le bébé dans les bras d'un Sasuke qui se crispa instantanément. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas lui préparer son biberon et le porter en même temps. Sasuke planta ses deux orbes onyx dans ceux du bébé et le fixa. Il n'osait bouger, tendu, debout au milieu du salon. Naruto, lui, s'effarait dans la cuisine. Il fit bouillir de l'eau, rempli un biberon avec, rajouta le lait en poudre et passa le tout sous l'eau froide pour réduire un peu la température trop haute du biberon. Il revint ensuite dans le salon et débarrassa Sasuke qui se décrispa enfin, soupirant de soulagement. Naruto se mit assit, cala confortablement le bébé sur ses genoux et approcha la tétine du biberon de la bouche du nourrisson qui la goba instantanément. Il buvait tellement vite qu'il failli s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Sasuke regardait attentivement Naruto qui souriait en nourrissant le bébé. A cet instant, Sasuke sentit une étrange sensation envahir son corps. Une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il apprécia grandement. Il secoua la tête, chassant par la même occasion cette chaleur et détourna le regard de la scène en face de lui.

\- Il a l'air d'adorer ! sourit Naruto.

\- Hn…

Le biberon vide, le bébé s'endormit presque instantanément.

\- Il devait être épuisé… le pauvre…

Naruto le berça doucement, toujours en souriant et se remit à chantonner, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Sasuke se leva et partit dans une autre pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je t'ai préparé un futon dans la chambre d'ami, si ce n'est que pour une semaine, tu peux dormir avec lui dessus... non ?

\- Oui oui ça ira, merci beaucoup, Sas'ke.

\- Hn… Et tu vas faire comment pour l'école ?

\- Je vais appeler et dire que je suis malade… Comme ça pas de problème ! dit-il en souriant. Tu me laisseras copier tes cours ?

\- Hn.

Puis il s'en alla, rejoindre sa chambre. Naruto se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. Il s'approcha du futon et déposa délicatement le bébé dessus. Il se coucha ensuite à ses côtés et s'endormis rapidement, épuisé par cette journée.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se leva lorsque son réveil se mit à sonner. Il prit une douche et se prépara pour aller à l'école. Il descendit pour aller dans la cuisine manger son petit déjeuner quand il vit Naruto en train de donner le biberon au bébé.

\- Salut Sas'ke ! Bien dormi ?

\- Hn… je ne l'ai pas entendu.

\- J'ai fait attention de me lever directement quand elle pleurait pour que tu sois en forme pour aujourd'hui !

Naruto fit un grand sourire. Sasuke fut touché par le geste de Naruto mais ne laissa rien paraître.

\- « Elle » ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Oui j'ai découvert en lui changeant la couche que c'est une petite fille.

\- Ah…

Sasuke se servit un café noir et se tartina deux pains avec du beurre. Il mangea tout en regardant Naruto finir de donner le biberon. Les yeux onyx de Sasuke s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son ami qui était en train de parler à la petite, il essayé de la faire rire. La langue de Naruto franchit ses lèvres et il tira la langue au bébé. Il s'imagina un instant être en train d'embrasser ces lèvres et jouer avec cette langue. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Sasuke. Il écarquilla les yeux et se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait. Il termina de manger rapidement et se leva.

\- Je dois y aller, évite de foutre le bordel !

\- Pour qui te me prends ? s'offusqua Naruto.

\- Pour toi, crétin !

Puis sur ces tendres paroles, il attrapa son sac et sorti. Il marcha jusqu'à la station de métro et attendit. Ne voyant pas le métro arriver, il se mit à faire les cents pas.

\- Bon sang, Sasuke… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. Tu as… tu as eu envie d'embrasser ton meilleur ami… un mec !

Il claqua ses mains sur ses joues pour tenter de se reprendre. Le métro arriva finalement et il monta dedans. Coincé entre plusieurs personnes, Sasuke fut content d'arriver à destination. Il descendit et marcha jusqu'à son école. Une fois arrivé, il rejoignit sa salle de classe et se mit assis à sa place habituelle.

\- Eh bien, beau ténébreux, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin !

Il tourna sa tête en direction de la voix. C'était Sakura. Il soupira.

\- Ouais… je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend…

Sakura le regarda longuement et se mit assise à côté de lui. Ils étaient sortis ensemble un moment, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Ils s'étaient alors mis d'accord pour se séparer en bon termes et avaient décidés de rester amis. Depuis Sasuke se confiait souvent à elle, et elle faisait de même.

\- J'ai… Naruto est venu chez moi hier, avec un bébé.

\- Hein ?

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, pensant déjà au pire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il l'a trouvé dehors, il va essayer de chercher sa mère et s'il arrive pas il l'emmènera à la police. En attendant il reste chez moi et je pense que ça va poser problème…

\- Avec ta famille ?

\- Non avec moi…

\- Oui j'imagine que ça doit pas être facile, avec un bébé je veux dire !

\- Non Sakura, le problème n'est pas là…

Elle le regarda, attendant la suite, ne comprenant pas.

\- Ça a commencé hier, quand il était en train de s'occuper du bébé… j'ai ressenti une étrange chaleur m'envahir, mais le pire c'était ce matin… j-j'avais envie de l'embrasser !

Il laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur la table, laissant son front contre celle-ci en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Voilà que maintenant il se mettait à rougir.

\- Oh… fut la réponse de Sakura. Pitié dit-moi que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que maintenant tu as des penchants homosexuels…

\- Non, dit-il en relevant la tête et en regardant Sakura. Tu sais très bien que j'ai eu une autre copine après toi.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Et peut-être que si ça n'a pas marché ni avec elle, ni avec moi c'est parce que tu es gay ?

\- Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ?! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme !

\- Jamais… avant Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre. Est-ce que Naruto lui plaisait ? Sûrement… sinon pourquoi avoir eu cette réaction en l'observant. De plus en plus d'élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans la salle, ils décidèrent donc de remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Le professeur arriva à son tour et le cours débuta. Lorsque la matinée fut passée, ils se rendirent dans un petit café-restaurant. Après avoir passé commande, Sakura fixa Sasuke.

\- Sakura... arrête de me fixer !

\- Désolée Sasuke, c'est juste que… j'essaie de t'imaginer avec Naruto en fait.

Sasuke s'étouffa avec le café qu'il était en train de boire.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Bah quoi ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit moche au contraire ! Et imagine la réaction des gens en voyant deux beaux gosses comme vous ensemble… vous allez en faire baver plus d'uns et plus d'unes.

Il regarda son amie, essayant de voir si elle plaisantait ou pas, mais elle semblait très sérieuse. Il poussa un grand soupire et se massa les tempes, toute cette histoire commençait à lui donner mal à la tête.

\- Ecoute Sakura, moi-même j'ai du mal à m'imaginer avec lui…

\- Pourquoi ? Après tout vous êtes amis, vous vous entendez bien et si tu as eu ces réactions c'est que ton corps réclame le sien ! Pour une fois, Sasuke, laisse parler tes sentiments et non ton cerveau !

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait raison. Si ça n'avait pas marché entre eux, ce n'était pas à cause d'elle. Elle avait tout fait pour que Sasuke se sente bien avec elle, elle l'aimait et lui montrait tout le temps. Sasuke aussi l'avait aimé mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment montré. Il ne lui avait jamais ouvert son cœur, jamais dit une seule fois qu'il l'aimait. En fait maintenant qu'il y pensait… es-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment aimé ? Plusieurs fois ils s'étaient disputés parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, ou parce qu'il n'était pas affectueux. Mais elle avait résistée, longtemps, un an en tout. Un an à vivre en couple avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas de sentiments pour elle. Puis elle avait rencontré un homme, charmant, gentil, romantique, mais surtout, amoureux. Elle n'a pas attendu et a rompu avec Sasuke, qui était d'accord pour mettre un terme à leur couple.

\- Sakura… je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir…

Elle le regarda quelques instants puis souris.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, j'ai juste était trop bête et aveugle. J'étais tellement contente que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi à cette époque-là, que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Puis après j'ai rencontré Kankuro et j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé…

Elle prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et lui sourit.

\- Je te n'en veux pas Sasuke, je suis contente qu'on soit resté amis ! Mais, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service…

\- Hn ?

\- Si Naruto te plaît… ou si tu l'aimes, ne laisse pas passer ta chance ! Je veux te voir heureux, et je sais que Naruto est quelqu'un de bien. Je veux que toi aussi tu puisses connaître l'amour un jour !

\- Mais Sakura… c'est un homme ! Et moi aussi ! Et il aime les femmes !

\- Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : qui ne tente rien n'a rien. On se voit demain, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva, paya son café et sa salade puis s'en alla, ils n'avaient pas cours cet après-midi. Sasuke reste encore quelques minutes, à réfléchir. Puis il se rendit en ville et flâna dans quelques boutiques. Il aperçut alors des vêtements de bébé. Il s'y attarda un moment et ressortit de la boutique avec un sachet. Il décida alors de rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une tornade lui sauta dessus.

\- Sasuke tu étais où ? On devait quitter à midi aujourd'hui !

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, et il s'imagina le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour… Il prit alors peur, comment pouvait-il s'imaginer des choses comme ça avec Naruto, son meilleur ami ?

\- … Je ne suis pas ton putain de mec, ce n'est pas notre putain de gosse et tu n'es pas ma putain de femme !

Il lui balança le sachet en pleine face et monta rapidement dans sa chambre, laissant un Naruto abasourdi qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Sasuke se jeta sur son lit, planquant sa tête dans son oreiller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Naruto n'avait rien fait et il s'en était pris à lui, il lui avait dit des choses méchantes et il s'en voulait énormément. Et tout ça juste parce qu'en ce moment il fantasme sur son ami. Il soupira et voulait descendre pour s'excuser, mais n'en trouva pas le courage. Ce fut finalement Naruto qui toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Sas'ke… je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- … Hn.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître un Naruto à la mine triste. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit de son ami et s'assit à côté de lui. La chambre de Sasuke était grande, son lit aussi d'ailleurs. Deux tables de chevets encadraient le lit et un peu plus loin, se trouvait un bureau. En face de celui-ci il y avait une immense armoire avec des miroirs en guise de portes. Puis de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait une autre porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, il avait toujours le nez dans l'oreiller mais maintenant son cœur battait la chamade, il n'osait faire face à son ami.

\- Ecoute Sas'ke… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire, mais je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère… alors s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas…

La voix de Naruto sonnait triste aux oreilles de Sasuke, qui se sentit mal d'un seul coup. Il s'en voulait terriblement de son comportement. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à son ami qui n'avait rien fait ? Il sortit la tête de son oreiller et se tourna vers Naruto. Il ancra ses yeux onyx dans ceux océans de son ami. Sasuke approcha sa main de la joue de Naruto, lentement, doucement, et la posa délicatement sur la peau chaude de son ami. Ami qui ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise, mais qui ne bougea pas. Puis Sasuke fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de Naruto et l'attira à lui. Leurs nez se touchaient presque, leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle l'un de l'autre. Le cœur de Sasuke battait si vite qui pouvait jurer que s'il continuait il allait sauter hors de son corps. Naruto ne recula pas, mais ne comprit pas ce que son ami voulait. Sasuke enfoui alors sa tête dans le cou de Naruto.

\- … Un instant… juste… un peu…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Naruto pour se ressaisir et d'enlacer son ami à son tour. Il fit glisser ses bras autour du corps de Sasuke et le serra, l'attirant encore un peu plus contre lui. Sasuke cru qu'il allait mourir à cet instant tellement il se sentait bien. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de pure tendresse.

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, il était seul. Naruto n'était plus là. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il se rappela ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait presque embrassé. Il aurait pu le faire, mais il avait eu peur de la réaction de son ami. Si jamais il le perdait, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie… Mais il avait tellement envie de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sasuke soupira et décida finalement d'affronter la réalité et de sortir de sa chambre… après tout son ventre criait famine, il avait faim. Il descendit et vit Naruto qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il semblait être en train de faire à manger. Sasuke s'appuya contre l'entrebâillement de la porte, croisa ses bras et le regarda faire. Là, à cet instant, il s'imaginait vraiment vivre en couple avec lui… un couple amoureux. Sasuke fit glisser ses yeux sur le corps de Naruto, partant de ses cheveux blonds, passant sur son dos musclés et enfin sur ses fesses rebondis. Des papillons s'envolèrent dans le bas ventre de Sasuke. Il voulait tellement s'approcher, l'enlacer par derrière, déposer des baisers sur son cou, caresser doucement son torse, jouer avec ses tétons durcis par le plaisir… descendre encore ses mains, les passer sous son pantalon et venir toucher l'objet de ses désirs… l'entendre soupirer de plaisir, de désir. Sasuke disparu dans la salle de bain avant que Naruto ne remarque sa présence. Il s'appuya contre la porte, haletant et en sueur. Bordel, il était en train de bander. Juste en s'imaginant toutes ces choses il était excité.

\- Bordel…

Il se déshabilla entièrement et prit une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs. Si ça continuait comme ça, il se demandait combien de temps il résisterait avant de sauter sur son ami… pas que cette idée lui déplaise bien au contraire, mais il tenait à Naruto et ne voulait pas le perdre en faisant quelque chose qu'il regretterait sûrement. Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya et s'habilla. Puis il descendit de nouveau à la cuisine en mettant son cerveau sur « off » pour ne plus avoir de pensées dérangées.

\- Hey Sas'ke ! dit Naruto tout sourire. Je me suis permis d'utiliser ta cuisine pour faire à manger, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non…

Sasuke s'approcha et regarda la table prête. Tout un repas était posé et attendait juste à être mangé.

\- Ecoute Naruto… Pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… je m'excuse.

Il se tourna vers son ami et le regarda dans les yeux. Naruto lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu as du avoir une matinée chargée en émotions je suis sûr !

\- Ça tu l'as dit... chuchota-t-il.

\- La petite dort alors on pourra manger tranquillement, installe-toi !

Sasuke se mit assis, le repas avait l'air très bon. Ils se servirent et mangèrent après s'être souhaité un bon appétit.

\- Je… j'ai regardé dans le sachet… tu me pardonnes ?

\- C'est pour la petite de toute façon, tu avais le droit de regarder.

\- Merci Sas'ke, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Tu as commencé les recherches ? demanda Sasuke, enfourchant un bout de viande avec sa fourchette.

\- J'ai pris une photo de la petite et j'ai fait des affiches. Demain j'irais en mettre un peu partout dans le quartier où je l'ai trouvé.

Sasuke acquiesça et termina de manger en silence, écoutant le monologue de son ami qui racontait sa journée et les innombrables sourires que le bébé lui avait fait. Sasuke débarrassa la table, aidé de son ami et ensemble ils firent la vaisselle. Lorsque la main de Naruto toucha celle de Sasuke une décharge électrisa son corps ce qui lui fit lâcher l'assiette qu'il lui tendait.

\- Merde, chuchota Sasuke.

\- Sas'ke ça va ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien aujourd'hui. Je vais continuer, tu peux aller te reposer.

\- Hn…

Il regarda quelques instants Naruto, puis monta dans sa chambre. Il se coucha et soupira. Il ne pourra pas résister encore longtemps… Sur ces paroles, il se sentit sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Deux jours passèrent et ils n'avaient encore aucune nouvelle de la mère du bébé. Naruto commençait à désespéré. Il soupira, assis devant sa tasse de thé. Aujourd'hui il faisait froid, Sasuke était en cours et la petite dormait. Naruto laissa ses yeux vagabonder autour de lui. La chaleur ambiante de la pièce avec le froid glaciale de dehors avait fait de la buée sur les fenêtres, il se croyait déjà en hiver. Durant ces deux jours il avait trouvé son ami bizarre. Ce dernier l'évitait et n'osait le regarder. Il était distant et ne restait en sa présence que pour manger. Naruto avait déjà essayé de lui demander ce qu'il avait mais il avait esquivé la question, prétextant avoir du travail à finir. Naruto soupira, depuis ce jour où Sasuke avait explosé puis lui avait laissé voir une de ses faiblesses en l'enlaçant dans sa chambre, il était différent. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne supportait plus de ne plus pouvoir parler plus de cinq minutes avec son ami. Ce soir, il mettrait les choses au clair avec lui et s'il ne veut plus de lui chez lui, il partirait avec le bébé pour le laisser tranquille. Naruto espérait seulement ne pas en avoir à arriver là. Depuis qu'il était ici, il se sentait bien. Chez Sasuke. Avec Sasuke. Naruto n'avait jamais été sûr de son orientation sexuelle et encore moins de ses sentiments envers Sasuke, mais quand il l'avait eu tout contre lui, il avait enfin compris. Il le désirait plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Mais c'était impossible que Sasuke veuille de lui. Il aimait les femmes, comme Sakura ou Ino, sa deuxième copine. Naruto soupira, il était désespéré décidément. Il se redressa rapidement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retint d'aller saluer son ami à la porte pour éviter de se prendre encore un sac en pleine face. Sasuke entra dans le salon et jeta un regard sur Naruto.

\- Salut Sas'ke… tu veux du thé ? Il fait froid dehors…

\- … Hn.

Naruto eu envie de sauter de joie. Il alla dans la cuisine et fit bouillir de l'eau. Il sortit un bol et prépara le thé pour Sasuke. Il retourna dans le salon, là où Sasuke l'attendait. Il ne fuyait pas aujourd'hui. C'était l'occasion pour parler avec lui.

\- Voilà, dit Naruto en déposant le bol devant Sasuke.

\- Merci.

Naruto lui sourit et se remit assis, en face de Sasuke. Il le regarda longuement.

\- Ça a été les cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Hn… des nouvelles ?

\- Non… malheureusement toujours rien.

Sasuke soupira, il semblait agacé. Naruto se sentit soudainement triste. Etait-ce lui qui agacé son ami ?

\- S-si ça pose problème que je reste encore quelques jours avec la petite je peux partir, déblatéra-t-il d'une seule traite.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème… ni toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sasuke bu une gorgée de son thé. Naruto en avait plus que marre, il devait savoir ce que Sasuke avait, il ne voulait pas passer une journée de plus avec l'attitude froide de son ami.

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant Sasuke ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe et tout de suite !

Naruto était en colère et Sasuke pouvait très bien le comprendre. Ces derniers jours il l'avait ignoré et Naruto devait se sentir blessé d'être traité ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui il avait du mal à résister à ses ardeurs et donc de lui sauter dessus. Il se tut donc et ne lui répondit pas, ce qui énerva encore plus Naruto, qui se leva et se planta devant Sasuke. Il lui attrapa les épaules et le fit basculer en arrière, il se retrouva sur lui, lui bloquant les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Sasuke, prit pas surprise, ne sut quoi faire. Il ancra son regard dans ceux de Naruto.

\- Naruto… enlève-toi…

\- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponses ! Tu vas me dire ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'évites et qu'on puisse enfin être comme avant tout les deux !

Naruto était assis sur son lui, sur son bas ventre. Sasuke résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Naruto bougea un peu pour se pencher en avant et être bien en face de Sasuke, qui se retint de pousser un petit gémissement. Dieu, qu'il s'enlève tout de suite ou bien il ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

\- Sasuke, je t'en prie… Je ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir te parler, je veux juste que toi et moi ça redevienne comme avant.

\- Si je te dis ce que j'ai… ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant, souffla-t-il dans un chuchotement.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu peux tout me dire Sas'ke et ça changera rien entre nous, tu le sais très bien, quoi qu'il se passe je ne te jugerais jamais.

\- Tu es sûr ? Même… après ça ?

Sasuke leva sa main et la posa sur la nuque de Naruto, l'attirant tout contre lui. Il hésita une fraction de secondes puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Un frisson parcouru son corps en entier. Dieu que c'était bon. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un simple baiser lui donnerait de telles sensations. Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke était-il vraiment en train de l'embrasser ? Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne répondit pas au baiser de Sasuke qui poussa doucement son ami pour l'éloigner de ses lèvres.

\- Naruto… depuis que tu es ici j'ai envie de toi, chaque jour, chaque minute qui passent je m'imagine faire des choses avec toi et ça devient insupportable parce que je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais…

Sasuke ferma les yeux et eu un rire jaune. Maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé, Naruto allait sûrement le détester, il allait le frapper, partir avec la petite et il ne le reverrait plus jamais. D'un côté ce serait sûrement mieux comme ça, Naruto méritait mieux, une belle femme avec de jolies courbes… Essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant ? Alors enlève-toi s'il te plaît… et si ça peut te faire du bien, tu peux aussi me frapper… et après j'imagine que tu ne voudras plus jamais me voir.

\- Oh ferme-là !

Naruto plaqua violement ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris. Naruto se recula et vint lui mordiller doucement le lobe de l'oreille ce qui fit frissonner Sasuke.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien j'en ai envie moi aussi, lui chuchota-t-il.

Tout était confus dans l'esprit de Sasuke, tout ce qu'il arrivait à assimiler pour l'instant c'était les lèvres de Naruto qui l'embrassaient tendrement, puis cette langue quémandant le passage pour rejoindre son homologue. Sasuke ferma les yeux et entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant passer la langue de Naruto, qui alla rencontrer la sienne dans un ballet furieux. Des sensations que Sasuke n'avait connu avec aucune de ses partenaires envahirent son corps. C'était tellement bon qu'il voulait que ça ne cesse jamais. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par manquer de souffles. L'air était encore plus chaud dans la pièce et la buée sur les fenêtres avait fini par tout recouvrir. Naruto enleva son t-shirt ainsi que celui de son ami et vint titiller ses tétons. Sasuke soupira de plaisir. C'était encore meilleur que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Naruto embrassa et caressa chaque parcelle du torse de Sasuke, voulant tout découvrir, tout goûter. Il laissa quelques suçons par-ci par-là. Puis il descendit ses doigts, caressant les hanches de Sasuke, s'approchant du bouton du pantalon de son futur amant. Il déboutonna son pantalon, le fit glisser le long des jambes de Sasuke et fini par le lui enlever totalement. Et enfin, il posa sa main sur le sexe dressé de plaisir de son ami. Sasuke retint un gémissement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que je vais devoir m'occuper de ça, susurra Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke, qui frissonna de plaisir.

Ni une ni deux, il envoya valser le caleçon de Sasuke qui rejoignit le reste de ses vêtements. Naruto approcha alors sa bouche de la verge tendue de son ami et se mit à la lécher lentement de haut en bas. Il titilla de ses mains les bourses de Sasuke tout en continuant ses caresses buccales. Lorsque Naruto prit entièrement son sexe dans sa bouche, Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir. Il fit d'abord de lents vas-et-viens puis accéléra le rythme.

\- Ah… aaah ! N-Naruto, j-je vais…

Naruto arrêta alors brusquement tout mouvement, faisant ainsi pousser un grognement de mécontentement à Sasuke.

\- E-enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu jouisses… pas maintenant en tout cas ! dit Naruto tout en souriant.

Il approcha alors deux doigts de la bouche de Sasuke qui écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait lui le dominé. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal et s'était donc dit que ce serait lui qui prendrait Naruto et pas l'inverse. Mais ce dernier n'a pas l'air d'être du même avis que lui.

\- Je vais y aller doucement ne t'inquiète pas…

Sasuke décida de lui faire confiance et prit ses doigts dans sa bouche, les suçant langoureusement. Naruto retira ses doigts et vint l'embrasser fougueusement. En même temps, il descendit ses doigts et en entra un délicatement dans l'antre de Sasuke qui se crispa instantanément.

\- Détends-toi et ça ira mieux…

Sasuke essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de se détendre mais lorsque Naruto entra un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de lui la douleur était telle qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Naruto laissa ses doigts et ne les bougea pas avant un moment pour que Sasuke s'habitue à leurs présences. Puis il commença de lents mouvements de ciseaux. Sasuke commençait peu à peu à ne plus sentir la douleur et à prendre un peu de plaisir. Naruto fit alors des mouvements plus profonds, allant même jusqu'à toucher cet endroit qui fit gémir de plaisir son ami. Il recommença plusieurs fois et sorti ses doigts, ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps. Il se déshabilla à son tour, montrant fièrement son sexe dressé à son futur amant qui déglutit en l'imaginant à l'intérieur de lui. Il était gros… il allait avoir mal c'était sûr. Néanmoins il ne dit rien, il avait envie de Naruto, il avait envie de le sentir contre lui, en lui, au plus profond de lui, de son être. Naruto se plaça entre ses jambes et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Je vais y aller doucement… si tu as mal dis-le moi.

Sasuke acquiesça et ils s'embrassèrent, non pas fougueusement comme tout à l'heure mais avoir tendresse, avec amour. Cet amour-là Sasuke ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il voulait le garder pour lui, pour lui seul. Naruto approcha son sexe de l'intimité de Sasuke et le pénétra doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Sasuke se crispa en le sentant rentrer en lui, c'était douloureux, gênant. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Sasuke qui les cacha avec son bras. Naruto le lui enleva et le regarda.

\- Sasuke… je t'aime.

Il profita de cet instant pour effectuer un mouvement et ainsi entrer jusqu'à la garde en Sasuke.

\- Aaaah… N-Naruto… ça fait mal…

Naruto se retint de ne plus bouger pour le laisser s'habituer en sa présence en lui. Quelques instants plus tard ce fut Sasuke qui effectua un mouvement de bassin, signifiant à Naruto qu'il pouvait y aller. Alors il se mit à bouger doucement, faisant de lents vas-et-viens. Les gémissements de douleur de Sasuke se transformèrent en gémissement de plaisir. Naruto effectua alors des mouvements plus rapides, plus secs, plus profonds jusqu'à toucher à chaque fois sa prostate. Sasuke n'était plus que gémissements. Il était perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Les gémissements de Naruto tout contre son oreille l'excitait encore plus et chaque coup de bassin lui procurait un désir incommensurable. Il se sentait alors venir, l'extase n'était plus très loin. Tout était trouble autour de lui, seul Naruto était encore clair pour lui. Il était si beau, là maintenant devant lui on aurait dit un ange. Ses mèches blondes lui collaient au visage avec la sueur, son visage ne montrait plus que le plaisir qu'il ressentait, ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau hâlée à chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait. Sasuke se sentit alors partir. Alors que Naruto se vida en lui, il éjacula entre leurs deux corps. Haletant, Naruto se coucha alors à côté de lui et le tira pour l'attirer contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Sasuke se blottit contre lui.

\- Naruto… ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que… tu l'avais déjà fait avec un mec ? Tu avais l'air de t'y connaître…

\- Si ce serait le cas, ça te gênerait ?

Sasuke releva rapidement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que ça me gênerait ! Je te signale que tu m'as pris à un endroit que jamais personne avant n'avait touché alors oui j'aimerais que toi aussi tu ne l'es jamais fait avec un mec !

\- Je ne te savais pas si jaloux ! s'exclama-t-il en explosant de rire.

\- J-je voulais juste être le premier pour toi…

Sasuke rougissait, il se sentait horriblement honteux de réagir comme un gamin.

\- Sas'ke… est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Tu crois franchement que je t'aurais laissé faire sinon ? Enfoiré j'ai mal aux reins maintenant ! Si j'aurais si qu'en plus…

\- Tu es le premier, le coupa Naruto. Tu es le premier mec avec qui je couche, avec qui j'ai envie de coucher, tu es le premier que j'aime comme un fou.

Sasuke cru qu'il allait mourir tellement il rougissait. Il bredouilla quelque chose qui semblait dire « moi aussi » et se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Alors qu'ils allaient s'endormir, épuisés par leur ébat, quelqu'un en décida autrement. Ce quelqu'un avait faim et elle le montrait en pleurant de toutes ses forces.

\- Papa va aller nourrir bébé ! annonça Naruto en s'habillant.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sasuke. C'est hors de question que tu sois « Papa » !

\- Je te signale que c'est toi le soumis… Maman ! formula-t-il en s'éclipsant.

\- Naruuuutttoooo ! vociféra Sasuke en le suivant en courant après avoir enfilé son caleçon.

Naruto, Sasuke et Hope – c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient décidés d'appeler la petite le temps qu'ils retrouvent sa mère – se trouvaient dans un petit café miteux. Ils avaient rendez-vous. Alors que la semaine se finissait, Naruto qui n'avait plus d'espoir reçu un coup de téléphone anonyme. Lorsqu'il avait décroché, une petite voix féminine, fatiguée, lui avait parlé. C'était elle, enfin, la mère. Elle leur avait donné rendez-vous le jour même sans donner plus d'informations ou explications. Une serveuse s'approcha alors, puis se mise assise à leur table.

\- J'ai dix minutes… je suis en pause…

Elle tourna son regard vers le bébé et baissa la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?! demanda Naruto visiblement irrité et un peu énervé. Pourquoi avoir abandonné votre bébé de quelques jours dehors dans le froid ?! Vous devriez avoir honte !

\- Naruto… Calme-toi et laisse-la s'expliquer.

La jeune femme releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Naruto remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux noisette. Elle semblait avoir leur âge, elle était assez petite, mince, ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux petits chignons.

\- S'il vous plaît… ne me reprochez pas de l'avoir abandonnée ! J'ai fait ça pour elle vous savez. Mon copain… est violent, il boit et fume beaucoup. Je voulais la protéger, i-il n'était même pas au courant que j'étais enceinte, il n'est jamais sobre, il n'a jamais rien remarqué ! Je voulais qu'elle trouve une famille aimante, elle ne mérite pas de vivre une vie de misère et de violence.

Elle ancra son regard dans ceux de son bébé et versa quelques larmes. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, depuis tout ce temps il s'était juste dit que sa mère était ingrate, égoïste de l'avoir abandonné, il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle histoire.

\- J-je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dut vous juger sans connaître votre histoire…

Naruto s'en voulait terriblement, il regretta de lui avoir dit ces paroles blessantes sans savoir.

\- Je vous en prie, les supplia-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot. Je vous en supplie, prenez soin d'elle. Donnez-lui une vie heureuse, pleine de joie et d'amour… ce que je pourrais jamais lui donner.

Après avoir parlé encore quelques instants, la jeune femme devait retourner travailler. Sasuke avait alors dit à Naruto qu'il parlerait avec son avocat familial et qu'il s'arrangerait pour garder l'enfant. Elle se leva et regarda une dernière fois Hope avant de s'en aller.

\- La pauvre… je me sens tellement coupable de la façon dont je lui ai parlé.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Bon aller on rentre maintenant.

\- Mais… ça fait déjà une semaine, je dois retourner chez moi maintenant.

\- Imbécile ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir maintenant que je t'ai juste pour moi ! Tu as juste le droit de retourner chez toi pour aller chercher tes affaires et les ramener chez moi.

\- D'accord… mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Hn ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu seras la maman pour le restant de tes jours ! avertis Naruto.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on verra !

Ils explosèrent de rire puis s'en allèrent, emportant avec eux, Hope, l'espoir qui les a réunis.

* * *

Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Merci pour vos reviews :3


End file.
